Priestess of the Tides (Sia Tidesinger)
|image = Priestess of the Tides_2.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "And they will rise from the ashes of what was, to smite their transgressors and reclaim their glory.” |gender = Female |class = Support |current meta = Support |damage = Magical |difficulty stat picture = 7 |physical stat picture = 5 |magical stat picture = 8 |resilience stat picture = 6 |support stat picture = 8 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 21,000 |Rune price (put after the price) = 340 }} "And they will rise from the ashes of what was, to smite their transgressors and reclaim their glory.” ’’Once a Saithion high priestess, Sia Tidesinger now lives in exile. Fierce and brilliant, Sia is able to rally her followers into a wild frenzy. She considers the battlefield her true temple.’’ Strategy Sia is a powerful Support often used in competitive Guild vs. Guild matches due to her incredible ability to secure kills and peel for her carries. Her strength is not without some disadvantages though; Sia suffers from large cooldowns and high early game mana usage. As a result of her unique and extraordinary play style, there are many things to consider when playing Sia. *Purchasing some cooldown reduction is extremely important in order to use your skills as efficiently as possible. *Sia's requires her to be next to and run in front and around of enemy heroes. Investing in at least Tempest Boots to boost your mobility is definitely recommended. *Stick with a teammate and help them net kills or roam for ganks and farm. Sia's attacks are generalized as damage over time effects meaning she lacks the flat out damage and burst of other Supports like Battle Mage, Grey Witch, and Ant Guard meaning Sia is extremely ineffective as a pseudo-mage against a strong team. Build tankier, supportive items like Spider Queen's Embrace and Zealot's Horn to augment your survivability and the strength of your teammates. *Due to the nature of , which leaves a lingering field effect, Sia can kite and run easily from enemy heroes. In addition, the passive effect of that skill increases her resilience. These characteristics, in combination with her other skills, make her a potent escapist and should be used to their fullest extent. * is a powerful spell that reduces the damage the afflicted enemy will deal in addition to a strong slowing effect. It's extremely beneficial to use it on the enemy attack damage carry. Also, try to inflict before you begin using as this will allow you to land multiple stuns over the duration of the trail. * is Sia's signature skill and one of the most powerful ultimates in the game. It can be used as an incredible initiate, giving time for your team to assume a beneficial position, or can help your team with a flawless escape while the enemy team is completely helpless for a few seconds. Learn the best moments to use it and consider multiple scenarios it has a long cooldown, but beware of hesitation as that could cost you your life or that of your teammates. Coordinate with your team so you do not cause the enemies to become invulnerable during other heavy crowd control, burst, or powerful skills. Skills Virulent Trail Cost: 135/160/185/210 MP Range: 1 meter Damage: 20/30/40/50 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 25 seconds Effect: Movement speed reduction of 7/12/17/22% to all enemies affected by the trail. Sia's Max HP is increased by 20% of her Max MP when she learns this skill. Ahriman's Blessing Cost: 60/80/100/120 MP Range: 8 meters Damage: 10/15/20/25 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 12 seconds Effect: Movement speed reduction of 40% to afflicted enemy and Normal Attack lowered by 10/15/20/25% for 4 seconds. If the cursed victim steps on Sia's Virulent Trail, the trail will stun the victim for 1.5 seconds and deal an additional amount of damage per second for 6 seconds. Snake Venom Cost: 19 MP (Per Attack) DoT: 10/15/20/20 Cooldown: Toggle Effect: Normal Attacks will reduce enemy's magic defense by 5/10/15/20 and deal damage per second for 3 seconds. Dead Eye Cost: 150 MP Cooldown: 100 seconds Effect: Petrifies nearby enemies for 2/2.5/3 seconds. Petrified enemies can't be damaged. When the petrification ends, Sia's victims will continue to suffer a 20/35/50% reduction in movement speed for 2 seconds. 'Base Stats' 'Skins' Category: Hero Category: Support